


more oc stuff

by redundant_again



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_again/pseuds/redundant_again





	1. this

I'm not sure what that is but it's okay I guess I'll be sure if you are going out on the talk pages that you should have done that you can see the text of a source and then you have done something


	2. DEATH :(

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gidyd up


End file.
